Windows of Time
by RUMad
Summary: Third part accompanying previous supernatural stories: Completely Forbidden and Completely Backwards. Wars, Battles, Fighting, Death, Love, Marriage, Kids: nothing new there then for Quinn and Rachel and the Werewolf and Vampire races.


**AN: Well here it is, 4 whole people asked for it (lol), so I'm going to do the crazy thing and write it, a third part to this series. Continues 8 years from where it left off last time.**

**Posted: 7/10/12**

Three Little Supernaturals

His breathing was heavy and nervous as he crept down the cold, damp, and dark hallway. Light illuminated the end from round the corner, he hated this part of the castle he always did.

He took even smaller slower steps not wanting to give away his position, if he got to the end of the hallway he would be one step closer to his task.

He cringed when he disturbed a stone on the dusty floor; the echoing of the kicked stone tumbling across the floor must have given away his position, so he back tracked, further into the darkness.

He waited there in the shadows as he saw movement ahead, he saw the figure; a mere shadow in the distance. They seemed to look straight at him he was sure she could see him, or at least his breath that was visible because of the cold.

He silently sighed in relief when the person disappeared again, it was also a good sign, he must have been closer than he thought.

He started creeping along the hall again, holding his breath for a few steps so he could concentrate his ears. Closer and closer to the lit end of the hallway when-

"oomph" he found the wind knocked out of him as he was pounced on and shoved to the floor onto his front

"Hah you're dead" was taunted right in his ear before the weight got off him

He rolled over and sat up "Luna" he whined "You always win"

"That's cos I'm the best" The little girl known as Luna had her father's dark brown hair and her mother's brown eyes, she also resembled her mother a little bit. "Lets play assassination again" that was the game they were playing, and they always played this one.

The little boy sighed, as a third child joined the other two in the hallway where he'd been tackled

"Can I be the outcast assassin?" the other little girl asked her friend Luna

"You can't you're the princess" Luna told her

"But I'm always the princess, Bobby's always the outcast assassin, and you're always my bodyguard, can't we change it"

"Sasha you are the princess, so you have to be the princess in the game"

"Let me be the assassin please, Bobby can be the princess" she giggled as she pointed to the little chubby boy with the dark hair and tanned skin sat on the floor.

"Hey, I'm not a girl" the 7 year old protested. He stood up and dusted off his clothes "I have to go now anyway"

"Us werewolves too cool for you vampire boy" Luna asked him

"You don't know I'm going to be a vampire, and you don't know Sasha going to be a werewolf for sure, her mom is a vampire and her mommy's a werewolf, the same as mine"

"No, her mommy foresaw it at the second battle of Lima" Luna told him factually "Don't you pay attention in history class"

"They told us about that in history?" Sasha didn't remember that coming up, she remembered her own parents telling her

"Well not exactly, but my mommy told me stuff they didn't tell us about the second battle of Lima" Luna suddenly looked sad "I'm not allowed to tell you anymore"

"What happened?" Bobby asked interrupting Sasha's worried stare in the dark at her friend

Luna snapped her head toward the boy "Ask your mommy or mom, I wasn't supposed to say" she then bowed her head guiltily. "Let's play something else" she then suggested hopefully.

"What did your mommy tell you Luna?" Sasha asked lowly

"I can't say" she stepped back as Sasha stalked closer, worry and intrigue on her face. Bobby backed her up closing in on Luna as well.

"I'm your superior, you have to tell me" she continued slowly forward

"Oh now you play the princess card"

"That and I'm older than you" she raised an eyebrow a technique she'd learnt from her mom to get whatever she wanted "Now tell me"

"I can't" she shook her head furiously, her back suddenly collided with something

"What are you guys doing down here?" Luna slowly raised her head to look directly up, she was met with her dad looking directly down at her "Let me guess" his enhanced eyesight worked better in the dark hallway compared to the children's. He noticed Bobby's dusty clothes immediately "You were playing assassination again"

The three children bowed their heads, knowing a certain mother really didn't like them playing that game "What is Rachel going to say when she finds out you've been using her baby girl as bait in your games again?"

"Daddy please don't tell" her daughter pouted up at him, making him hold back a chuckle

"I won't tell if you go play something else, somewhere else" he told them, they all nodded and started to scamper away. Before she could make a clean escape he grabbed Luna and crouched down to her height "Did you win?"

She smirked at him "Don't I always?"

He chuckled as he said "That's my girl" and held out his fist for her. She was quick to bump her own tiny fist against her dad's. He smiled then stood up again "Now off you go" he patted her on the back encouraging her to run after her friends.

...

Quinn found her wife on the balcony in their living quarters. She was watching the main courtyard below them, Quinn knew

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, hearing Quinn's worry before her footsteps.

"Sasha... she asked about the second battle of Lima" Quinn confessed

"They tell them all about that in school" Rachel didn't look back, she just kept her gaze down as she leant on the balcony wall.

"No, she wants the real version, the version Tina told Luna, not the version they teach about 'the brave battle in which we put stop to another threat to the kingdom'" Quinn then chuckled "it makes it sound so medieval"

"Our race is kind of medieval; with the swords and arrows and... claws" she chuckled too "do you think it's time for an update?"

"Why? Everything's working so well as it is"

"I know... but what if we replaced the cannons on the walls, we hardly use them, even when we do get attacked"

"What would you replace them with?"

"I don't know" she pondered it for a moment "Machine guns"

"Guns? Rach you know they don't harm our kind, not effectively" she stepped up behind her wife and wrapped her arms round her middle from behind

"I know... and they're not easy for some of our vampire's abilities when it comes to enchanting them... I guess we'd have the rounds enchanted to actually kill, like your swords"

Quinn rest her head on Rachel's shoulder "But enchanting is never easy for us, and imagine how many rounds they'd have to do that too"

"I know... I just want everyone to be safe" Quinn realised she was watching down into the courtyard where Bobby, Luna and their own little Sasha were playing "No one's felt safe since the attack 8 years ago... we lost so many people and not just in death"

"I know, a lot just walked away... not that I blame them" she said softly as she watched down in the courtyard too

"We should have been here" Rachel muttered bitterly "I should have been here to face it with them"

"It's in the past Rach" Quinn tried to comfort her wife. She still found it hard to believe that Rachel had lived with this guilt for 8 years. The day they returned and saw the damage to the castle was when it finally hit Rachel, and the guilt of not being there to protect her people had been with her since then "We have to keep moving forward"

"Which is why I think the guns would be an idea" she sighed "I think that's some progress, we can have people working on. And I think the outer defence wall needs to be changed"

They'd only just finished rebuilding it, the weather and trying to get materials to the castle without looking suspicious to humans, always slowed progress.

"You don't always have to do this Rach, I know you still feel guilty for what happened, I do too-"

She stopped when Rachel grabbed Quinn's arms and pulled them off of her, she was worried she'd over stepped for a moment but when Rachel turned to face her and gently held both her hands as her brown eyes connected with hazel

"Don't feel guilty my love, it was my fault-"

"No, don't blame you're self, you always do this-" Quinn said exasperated

"If I hadn't sent us back to Lima and been distracted with reliving the glory days then this wouldn't have happened, we would have found the culprits faster" even when arguing with Quinn Rachel couldn't raise her voice "Besides, you lived with the guilt of what your 'parents' tried to do, you wouldn't share that with me, why should I share this with you"

"Because this was my fault and that isn't" she snapped, but her eyes suddenly softened when Rachel's widened a little with realisation

"You still live with that guilt, of what they did?"

Quinn bowed her head; she hesitated to move for a second but then swiftly turned and went back inside, besides the balcony wasn't the place to argue, not with your youngest child playing with her friends below

Rachel was immediately on her heel "Let me in, let me take that feeling" she grabbed Quinn's wrist and spun her round "and that guilt and get rid of it Quinn" she pulled her wife close, wrapping her arms round her middle "It's what we're supposed to do, let each other in, share and help each other"

Quinn couldn't help but smile a little at Rachel just being Rachel, wanting to take on other peoples worries, well her wife's, while still dealing with her own "Let me do the same then"

"I deserve to feel like this. People died for me"

"Rachel, it's too late, yes we respect and remember them but people die for us every day. Unfortunately it's our duty to be who we are and to live how we live and to keep our races at peace" she pressed a simple soothing kiss to Rachel's lips, hoping to help it calm all the racing thoughts going through the werewolf's head. Something's Rachel just couldn't keep back even if she tried. "One day no one will die for us"

"No they'll die for our children or our grandchildren" Rachel scoffed

"No Rach, this will stop, it has to"

"Humans don't stop killing each other, what makes you think we'll achieve peace in our own world, when we're so medieval?" she echoed the words from earlier

"Then we make progress, with words, not blades and claws"

"That's not going to happen, we can try, but it will just get us murdered in our beds"

"Why are you always so negative, this is like before we got together, I've heard it a million times from Santana and Puck 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die' and 'it's the only way' you didn't die then, you didn't die 8 years ago, and we can work on all this. Things will change"

Rachel sighed as she gave in, they could argue again at some other point "If you say so"

"I do" she kissed her again quickly "Now, Talwyn's going to be here tomorrow for her, so we need to go round and check everything is perfect"

"Oh god we haven't even started on setting all that up; the flowers, the dining arrangements, who performs the ceremony-"

"Well I meant their living arrangements firstly, but yes that as well. She'll want nothing less than perfect for her big day"

"As perfect as our wedding?"

"Which was only mildly better than Puck and Tina's" Quinn muttered

"I'm sorry ours wasn't as wonderful as I'd hoped"

"Well if I remember your words from that day; you'd spend the rest of our lives making it up to me"

"And how's that going so far?" she quirked a curious eye brow

"Well-" she was cut off by movement out of the corner of her eye. Both women's head shot to the doorway to the living room where they saw the person try to dart out of view "Sasha" Quinn called as she released her wife from their embrace "You can come in"

The little blonde haired girl bowed her head as she stepped back into view

"Were you listening at the door?"

"Sorry" she mumbled as she kept her head down, Quinn was sure she was pouting just like her other mother.

"We thought you were playing in the courtyard" Rachel said

"I heard you arguing" she mumbled guiltily, although she probably wasn't the only person who had heard some of the argument with the balcony doors still open

"We weren't arguing, just discussing" Rachel explained softly

"Why did momma say she was gonna die?" Sasha asked, while Rachel looked curiously at Quinn, thinking back to when Quinn had said anything of the sort

"Oh that" Rachel realised "She didn't mean her... she was talking about something I used to say"

"Did you nearly die?" Sasha wasn't stupid, she could connect a few puzzle pieces "Don't lie, lying is bad" she warned, and the glare in her eye, despite its 7 year old innocence, reminded Rachel of the serious looks Quinn would give her when trying to get her to speak the truth. Although it was easier for Quinn, she could just tap in telepathically.

Rachel sat on the lip of the sofa and waved her daughter over "Come here" the little girl was soon by her side "You know what they told you in school"

"Yeah, that you and momma were heroes"

"Well" Quinn sat down the other side "We never wanted that version to be told, we wanted the truth, the real hero was your grandma and Alex"

"Talwyn's Alex?"

"Yes... you know about the ghosts, and I saw my father... the bad guys took that moment with my distraction and made a critical strike" Rachel tried to explain without gore

"Then when I was distracted by mommy hurt, they got me"

"Momma was pregnant with you at the time Sasha, I couldn't let either of you get hurt so I made sure Shelby healed momma"

"And you nearly died?" Rachel nodded "How do you know I'm going to be a werewolf?"

"Well... as I, I guess I fainted although I thought it was me dying, I heard howling. Apparently no one was howling in the woods but I heard them all, then I heard the howling of the dead. And just before I thought I was gone, I heard you howling baby girl"

"You did?" the little girl's eyes lit up "They just said you saw a prophecy"

"No, I didn't see anything. I just heard you and that put me a peace because it meant you and momma were okay, you'd live" she smiled fondly down at her little girl. Both mother and daughters attention was drawn away when they heard Quinn sniffle

"Why are you crying momma?" Sasha climbed onto her knees next to her momma and whipped the tears from under the vampires eyes making her laugh and wipe at them too

"I'm sorry baby, mommy just made me sad with that story"

"But you're both okay now" Sasha told her, like she didn't already know.

She glanced at Rachel before looking back to Sasha "Yeah, we all are"

...

"Hey?" Sasha was in her room bored out of her mind staring at the ceiling when she heard the questioning greeting from the doorway. She looked over to see one of her best friends standing there

"Hey Luna, what you doing here?" she sat up

"I wanna show you something, you're not busy are you?"

"No, Talwyn is talking with mom and mommy about the wedding next week"

"I know, my mommy says she wants you and me to be the bridesmaids" she pulled a face in disgust making the little blonde girl giggle, Sasha knew Luna hated to wear dresses, she was a real tomboy "and daddy rescued Alex from the girlie talk so I thought if they're distracted we could escape"

"Escape where? We can't leave the castle"

"I found a neat hiding place, exploring the other day"

"When did you go exploring?" the little blonde looked at her sceptically

"When I was supposed to be asleep" she shrugged

"Luna, you're gonna get in loads of trouble one of these days"

"You sound like your mother" the slightly younger 7 year old retorted as she folded her arms "So you coming or not"

It didn't take much convincing; Sasha found that with her best friend it never took her or bobby much convincing for Luna to get her way.

.

After a lot of, most likely unnecessary, creeping around the castle, Luna led them to one of the towers. The towers of the castle were usually guard stations; the lower floors had barracks, while the upper levels were equipped with basic facilities for use why they were on guard.

But Luna had found an untouched floor, which looked like it had gone untouched for years, the door to the final staircase at the very top of the tower had gone over looked for a long time.

Sasha did wonder how it had gone unnoticed but she didn't care when she got to the top with Luna and looked out over the moonlit mountains through the window in front of her.

"How did you find this?" she asked in wonder still staring out the window

"Like I said, I went exploring" she stepped up next to her friend to look out at the calm scene too "I found out no one comes up here, there's not much head room with the rafters" although they didn't seem to understand that either, there was loads of room... or maybe it was just because they were so short

"It's nice... we could make it our secret club house"

"With Bobby?" Luna asked

"Or just a girls only club house" Sasha suggested quietly

"Okay" Luna agreed, liking the sound of that "our secret club house, just for girls... and werewolves"

Sasha giggled "You can't be racist"

"What? Werewolves are cool" she stated like it was fact

"That's because you're pure werewolf" Sasha pointed out, actually looking away from the sparkly snow topped mountains for a moment

"Okay vampires are okay, I guess, Princess" she conceded, but adding Sasha's title as if to say she'd only conceded because of Sasha's status

"My momma's a vampire" she warned "And she's very cool" she informed her, catching her friends brown eyes with her own green ones

"Fine Vampire's are nearly as good as werewolves" she conceded even more

After a pause and a break in eye contact Sasha told Luna "I asked mommy and momma about the second battle of Lima, they told me the truth"

"I'm sorry for making you ask them" the brown haired girl bowed her head she sat down sideways on the stone window sill, so she could still look out at the picturesque scene

"No... I like knowing the truth... its cooler than what they told us at school" as her gaze travelled over the view outside she suddenly shivered. Luna wasn't sure if it was from remembering the true story she'd been told or the cold air in the top of the tower

"Silly, I told you to bring a jacket" Luna slipped her own denim jacket off and placed it over Sasha's shoulders

"I didn't think it would be that cold up here" she tugged at the jacket "Won't you be cold?" she looked up at her friend

"Can't let you get cold Princess" Luna smirked as she sat down next to her friend

The nick name went deliberately unnoticed. Sasha didn't mind her technically true title; she just didn't like it when her best friend who she saw as an equal called her by it teasingly like that. Sometimes the way Luna would look after her it was harder to believe they were only 7 years old and that Luna was younger than she was, even if it was for just over a month younger

"Thank you for showing me up here, it's beautiful" was all she said as they both looked out the window in their new hide out. They stayed until Luna couldn't pretend she wasn't cold anymore.

**Okay, let me know what you think please.**

**That was sort of an example and intro with the three kids.  
I'm not really sure what's next, I think the next chapter will be a couple of years on and so on for a few chapters, focusing on the three kids growing up and their parents trying to change and improve things and overcome... erm, stuff. So yeah it should be more in depth in any other chapters.  
Good idea? Bad idea? Let me know...**


End file.
